


Racing Game

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Include The Word Boot Camp, M/M, Saiou & Edo in the setting of 5ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Edo needs to practice his D-Wheeling, which means he needs an opponent.  Saiou's up for the task.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Saiou Takuma | Sartorius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Racing Game

**Title:** Racing Game  
 **Characters:** Edo, Saiou|| **Ship:** Edo x Saiou  
 **Chapters:** One|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversitoy Writing, Intrafandom Crossovers, A57, 500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #45, tranquil; GX Month day #12, But What If We Had Bikes?  
 **Notes:** Okay, this is something of an AU in the sense that Saiou & Edo (and theoretically any other GX characters) grew up in the setting of 5ds.  
 **Summary:** Edo needs to practice his D-Wheeling, which means he needs an opponent. Saiou's up for the task.

* * *

Racing along the road made Saiou’s heart beat faster with every turn of his D-Wheel. What was even better was that he had to continually keep his attention on the road and on his dueling – if he slipped one little bit going up against Edo, then he would lose. 

He might lose anyway. Their life-points scraped close together, his at eleven hundred, Edo’s a nine hundred. Each of them had one monster on the field and no cards in their hands. Whatever Edo drew next would decide the duel. 

It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d lost to Edo. Over the years since they’d first met, they’d dueled one another at least twice a month, even if it was just a small tabletop duel or something done over the internet when Edo left the city due to his Pro career. But Edo now had a very important tournament coming up, so he wanted to practice his D-Wheeling skills. Therefore, Saiou agreed to duel him. 

Edo drew his card and even at this distance, with both of them wearing helmets, Saiou _felt_ the sharp joy that rocketed all through Edo. He wasn’t surprised in the least – though truth to tell someone would have had to get up very early in the morning to surprise Saiou – to have Edo’s play wipe out his one remaining defensive monster and the last of his life points in one quick slash. He managed to hold onto his D-Wheel as they drew to a halt, breathing in deeply. 

Saiou slipped his helmet off, letting his hair fall down, and imagining how much time it would take to comb it all out. There had been times he’d been tempted to cut his hair. D-Wheeling knotted up his hair even when he tied it back. Edo often helped him brush it out. 

“That was good,” Edo said, coming over next to him. “You almost had me.” A pleased smile hovered on his lips. “If I hadn’t drawn that card when I did, I think you would have won.” 

Saiou shook his head. “I told you at the beginning that you were going to win.” There had been a slim chance for him and he’d fought hard for it but fortune favored Edo, as it always did. Saiou wasn’t displeased by this at all. 

Edo’s pale skin flushed so very prettily. Saiou admired it, even as he touched Edo’s hand. “And as agreed, dinner will be on me tonight.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Edo told him, placing his hand over Saiou’s. Saiou slowly tightened his grip, thoroughly enjoying the warmth. 

For a few moments everything remained perfect and tranquil, blue eyes gazing into violet and vice versa. Then Edo glanced away. “We should go. Mizuchi’s going to be worried if we’re late.” 

Saiou let out a tiny sigh, but knew Edo was right. Then he couldn’t stop the grin that broke over his face. “Race you home?” 

Edo’s eyes lit up at once. “Loser does the dishes.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I did have an idea for an Asuka fic where she ends up in Satellite but that would have been chaptered and I already have enough chaptered fics to finish. Maybe once I finish some of my other works. Perhaps one day I will write a set of stories with all the variouS GX characters in 5Ds.


End file.
